


The Shadow to my Light

by AnnaDreyar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Nara Shikamaru-centric, One Shot, ShikaSaku Hanami 2019, Shikamaru Week 2019, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreyar/pseuds/AnnaDreyar
Summary: It was supposed to be just a shogi match. He did not expect that troublesome girl would be under his skin much more than he was comfortable, he was even more surprised to discover he really liked the sensation of her getting under his skin. She was too bright and even if his shadow overshadowed that light, he would not let her go. [ShikaSaku] - OneShot





	The Shadow to my Light

He pressed her firmly to his chest, desperately trying to make her stop crying, not that he was going to say those words out loud and risk getting a punch that would surely dislodge his jaw, so he thought maybe the anger she would feel for he insinuating that he wanted her to stop crying, would take her out of this catatonic state, making her stop crying anyway. Sometimes he hated his overactive mind that always led him to see various scenarios of a situation, no matter how simple the situation was.

Ignoring each of the thoughts that flooded his mind, he decided it would be less troublesome, just holding her tight until she tired and stopped crying without any interference from him.

After a few long minutes she pulled back a little and looked up to meet his eyes. He felt a tightness in the chest at the sight of her face completely red and wet with tears. The green eyes were swollen around and the red veins around the green iris made her look tired. He always hated when Ino cried because he never knew how to act, but for his luck Chouji was always around to console her, sparing him of the problem.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a faint whisper, but it was enough to catch his attention again.

He stared at her with the same lazy expression he always had on face, he decided not to comment on her still sitting on his lap and her arms still around his waist as she clung to him like a lifeline in half to a flood. "It's fine, Sakura-chan." He answered nonchalantly.

She averted the eyes and ran her hands over his chest trying to dry the shirt that was wet with the tears she shed. "It will dry eventually." He grunted and realized that he was too bad to console anyone. He almost shuddered when she moved on his lap, but he did not know the reason for the shudder and decided not to analyze too much.

"I ... I hate looking so pathetic." She sighed as if she had lost a hard battle. "It's been a while since I've felt this way." She smiled weakly but he realized it was forced. "I'm sorry for tormenting you with my problems." She wiped the wet face with the back of her hands and made a movement to lift his lap, but froze as she felt his hands tighten around her hips to hold her in place.

Shikamaru did not know what possessed him at that moment to tighten her body, making her stay on his lap where she had been in the last half hour, but he felt a pang of desperation at the thought that she would leave, just to run home and continue to cry alone. He stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "We're friends, are not we?" He asked, but it sounded like a statement.

She nodded and snuggled into his lap, not realizing how strange that scene was and how anyone who came and saw them that way would have the wrong idea. "You're a good friend, Shika-kun." This time her smile was genuine. "Of all the newbies, you were the only one who was around." She tidied a lock of hair from him that had escaped from the tight knot. "Thank you."

He ignored the use of that ridiculous nickname that he had barred Ino from using since they were genin, no one called him that and he would tell her in another time when she was not visibly upset. "It's your turn." He pointed to the shogi board that was in front of them, not responding to the statement she had made. He smiled slightly at the sight of her smiling broadly at him without questioning the lack of response as she moved one of the pieces on the board, cornering one of his pieces. _'Smart move.'_  He thought but did not vocalized.

It had been one year and a half since Uchiha Sasuke left breaking Sakura's heart in pieces, then Naruto left with Jiraya and Kakashi left the village on a six-month mission, leaving the pink haired girl alone to pick the pieces. Whenever he saw her in the Hokage's office she would smile at him and always make him feel frustrated that she would not realize how false that smile was. He did not blame her, he realized he was the only one to see the non-legitimacy of her smiles. He did not say anything or make any move toward her, they were not that close and he did not want to waste energy. She was going to get over it sometime.

Three months after she was left behind and taken by the Hokage as an apprentice he found her in the halls of the Hokage Tower. They exchanged a few words and before they said goodbye, she smiled. He felt irritation this time at seeing that fake smile again. There was no brightness in her green eyes and it bothered him endlessly, but he nodded and left without saying anything again. It would be too troublesome to get involved with an emotionally unstable teenager girl.

Two months later they met in the library. It had been half a year since her team left and he saw the same smile on her face making him feel a little desire to do something. If he was abandoned by Ino and Chouji for any reason and Asuma left without caring for him, he knew that even he would break. Using that as a small motivation he invited her to go to his house that afternoon for a shogi match.  _'Ah, there's the smile.'_  He felt his own mouth rise in a smile at the sight of the genuine smile she gave him.

It had been one year since the first time she came, now every Thursday afternoon, Sakura would show up at his house and they sat on the porch to enjoy a game of shogi. He found himself doing the impossible to finish the missions the fastest, even refusing to go on missions that would keep him away for a long time. For one year they did not lose a Thursday afternoon just once, regardless of the weather.

Today, for example, it was a rainy afternoon and the melancholy had taken over Sakura. She collapsed. He was going to pick the pieces this time. He slipped his arm around her shoulder as she let out the first sob of lamentation by the team that left her behind. Before they knew it, she was on his lap, crying like a baby and he just held her.

Now that she calmed down he did not comment on her being still on his lap. He was not a boy who liked contact. Ino always complained because he pulled her away when she tried to hug him, her mother screamed at him whenever he ran away from her affection. That made him wonder why he endured the contact of the girl currently sitting on him.

"Your turn." Her voice echoed in his ears bringing him back to the present. He ignored the strange thoughts to focus on the game. He hated losing to her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday." She said with a huge smile and he did not comment on the fact that she was doing a miserable job of trying to hide the huge package behind her back.

"Today is Wednesday, you're early." He said nonchalantly, dragging his feet to find her on the porch of the back of his house where they always met.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance and a warning that he would feel pain soon. She banged the gift on his head. "Ouch." He rubbed the head with a hand, trying to get rid of the pain. "You're so violent." He grunted.

"You deserved it." She said with a pout.

He smiled unconsciously.  _'Cute.'_  He felt the eyes widen in surprise after that word echoed in his mind. "Get in." He said quickly and walked inside without looking at whether she was following him.

Sakura was surprised at his demand, but took off the sandals and followed him without question. She realized that despite being at his house every week for almost two years, she had never passed the porch. She walked across the room to a hallway leading to the bedrooms, looking around for the simple yet beautiful decor. When he opened a door and motioned for her to come in, she nodded and passed him.

He closed the door behind them and pointed to the bed. She sat up without question and he wondered when their relationship became so intimate.

"Here." She handed him the gift as he sat on the bed facing her. He did not complain that she was on her knees in the middle of the bed as if the place belonged to her.

He laughed lightly at the childish smile that adorned her lips.

"What?" She asked irritatedly and that pout drew his eyes directly to her pink and fleshy lips, causing him to swallow and curse his hormones.

"You're so happy it feels like you're getting the gift." He explained the reason for the laughter.

"Just open it." She insisted.

He undid the golden bow and unzipped the perfect wrapping of rolled black paper with little stars decorating it, and took out the large object, panting at the sight of the most handsome shogi board he had seen.

"When you played with that Tea Country bureaucrat's son on the mission we went to last month I knew exactly what to give you in your birthday, you did not stop praising that shogi board." She giggled. "I knew you had loved that, because you never bother to compliment anything."

He knew that statement made him look like a man without feelings but against facts there were no arguments and he really did not bother to compliment anything, but he was genuinely surprised that she had paid attention to the admiration he felt for shogi board of the bureaucrat's son. "It's perfect, Sakura." He said almost breathless and stared into the gift and he did not realize she was blushing for the compliment.

The cherry wood board and the ivory pieces must have cost all the money they earned on that mission and he looked at her gratefully in the eyes. "Damn, I'm going to have to try hard on your birthday."

Sakura blushed even more and this time he saw. "Don't be a fool, Shika-kun, I didn't expect nothing in return, you're my best friend." She said with a sincerity that surprised him. He once again did not question the use of the nickname, as in every thousand times before that.

They had approached last year and he felt comfortable with her. He said things to her that did not even say to Chouji. He blamed her for it, she had an annoyingly sweet way of ripping things off from him even if he did not want to. She was so clever that she attracted him effortlessly. He decided, it was her fault that he opened to her.  _'Best friend.'_  Surprisingly he liked the sound of it.

"Let's Play." He said with a smile.

Sakura put the ivory pieces in the red sack with gold designs and felt Shikamaru's hand on hers. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Putting." She answered. "Let's play on the porch, right?" She asked confused.

"No way." He exclaimed indignantly. "It doesn't leave this room." He stated with conviction, taking the red velvet sack from her hands, spreading the pieces on the duvet of the bed.

Sakura smiled. "You really like it, huh."

He nodded with a smile that matched hers. "It was the best gift I ever got."

She liked the sincerity in his voice. "Only have fifteen years old, once."

Shikamaru won that match and two after that, making her almost regret giving him the gift. The place of the weekly game changed from the porch to his bedroom, just as Thursdays became Wednesdays and none of them said anything about the changes, they just adapted.

* * *

Sakura entered his room without knocking and lay down on the bed beside him. "Your mother said come back at night." She declared without looking at him.

He noticed the angry tone in her voice. For any one Sakura would seem like her normal self, but he knew better. She was annoyed with something. "Just talk." He knew he would regret it, but what a best friend he would be if he did not let her unburden.

"Ino-pig." She said through gritted teeth and he turned the head to face her. When she turned the face to look at him, he raised a eyebrow in a silent question.

Sakura knew him well enough to know that that raised eyebrow was his way of asking without words.  _'Lazy bastard.'_  She took a deep breath. "We were at the corner shop, talking." She saw his face change and being an expert in Shikamaru's features, she clarified. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata and me."

Seeing that he accepted the explanation, she continued. "She started talking about kisses." She ignored the frustrated groan that came from his throat. "Listen me." She commanded. "She told me how good it was to kiss and she was scorning me about how I'll never know the feeling since I'm going to die waiting for Sasuke-kun's return. She had the nerve to say it loud enough for everyone to hear. "

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke, like Naruto and Kakashi were a painful subject to Sakura. He had not seen Ino for some time but the next time he saw her he would talk about it with her. If he remembered and if he was in the mood to face that volatile girl. He thought better of it, defending Sakura would start a series of questions that he did not want to answer.  _'Nevermind.'_  He decided that Sakura was capable of defending herself.

"So she forced Tenten to talk about her experiences." She turned her body sideways to face him completely. "Do you believe even Hinata kissed?" She asked with an indignant tone in voice and Shikamaru tried to restrain his own surprise. Sakura noticed the astonishment on his face. "Apparently it was an accident, but she was kissed anyway."

If it was an accident it was understandable, he doubted Hinata would kiss anyone. "Does that annoy you because...?" He decided to find out the reason for her irritation and get over this terrible mood, so they could play shogi, lie on the roof and watch the clouds and then eat the dinner his mother had prepared when the night came, before Sakura left to her house.

"Urgh, and they call you genius." She snapped angrily and he felt really offended. She sensed the offense in his features and sighed in defeat. "It's just that according to your teammate, all our mutual friends have kissed. Damn, even Hinata kissed Shino, accidentally falling on him."

Shikamaru frowned at the realization that Shino had kissed someone and he had not. "How problematic."

"Oh... that's right. Shino also kissed someone." Sakura said cunningly realizing that expression on his face was one of indignation due to a blow to his male ego. "Then there's only the two of us." She turned her body and looked at the ceiling. "According to Ino." She added.

After a few minutes of silence. "Do you want?" Shikamaru's voice echoed through the room and Sakura realized that his voice was lower than usual, almost timid.

She turned the head to face him again. "Kissing?" She asked just to make sure they were still on the same subject.

He nodded and did not lose the way her cheeks heated up, leaving a faint pink tone. "I don't want to lose to Ino-pig." She declared angrily.

"Of course you not." He became very knowledgeable about their rivalry. "So you want to kiss." He nodded and did not take his eyes from hers.

"You can not say anything, Shikamaru, I know you didn't kiss anyone either because of the face you did when I mentioned Shino, and I know you-" Sakura felt her eyes widen when interrupted in the most audacious way.

Shikamaru did not know what had taken over his mind as he grabbed her face and sealed their lips together.  _'Leastways, she shut up.'_  He thought triumphantly.

He looked into her eyes and thought that green color was almost hypnotizing, he saw surprise reflecting on them but the anger that was there before disappeared. He realized that her lips were soft as he thought they would be, and he would never admit it to anyone, but he looked at her lips many times, wondering what it would be like to touch them.

He tasted sweet and could not resist, running his tongue over her lips, drawing her breath in surprise. He pulled away but did not look away and she did not. "Now, you kissed." He said in a low voice, then he smirked. "You can rub it on Ino's face."

Sakura bit the lower lip, drawing his gaze straight to her. "You licked me." She whispered with shyness.

He swallowed hard. "You tasted good."

"Oh." She exclaimed in fulfillment. "I ate strawberry daifuku."

"My favorite candy." He said in a hoarse voice and approached her once more. "You brought none for me."

"S-sorry Shika." She bit her lip again and this time he moaned in frustration. He looked up and saw her with wide eyes after the sound he made.

He did not have time to explain the reason for that moan, he did not even think about analyzing why he made that sound. All he wanted at that moment was to bite her lip too and that's what he did.

Sakura gasped as she felt his teeth brush against her lower lip. "Shikamaru." She screamed in alarm. "If you want it so much, I can go out and buy strawberry's daifuku for you."

He ignored what she said and tangled his fingers in her pink hair at the back of her head, pulling her to him and sealing their lips together again. This time he closed the eyes and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He repeated it in his mind, time after time, that it was only because she tasted of daifuku and not because her lips were deliciously soft and her mouth was wet and tempting.

Sakura closed her eyes when she felt his tongue slide over hers and decided not to question, after all she could now rub it in Ino's face.

After a few seconds Shikamaru pulled away from her mouth but did not let go of her hair and as he was still lying on his bed and not stuck in a wall due to a deadly punch from Sakura, he realized she was not offended. They stood still for some time, staring at each other and a peaceful tranquility fell upon them, as always.

Sakura's hand reached the back of his hair, undoing the loop that held the black threads. No one had ever touched his hair that way and he was not going to complain. He felt she running her fingers through the dark locks and liked the sensation. When he felt her fingernails scrape his scalp, he groaned unconsciously. "Damn, Sakura, what are you doing to me?" He asked in an almost desperate tone, feeling frustrated with himself for not being able to stop making those awkward sounds.

"The same you're doing to me, I think." She almost gasped and tugged at his hair, making him groan again.

"Damn hormones." He grunted and turned and placed half of his body on top of hers, placing one arm beside her face while his other hand remained in her hair, one leg between her legs. Without asking he kissed her again and this time it was he who yanked her moans. He liked to reverse the roles. He liked the sounds she made much more.

After that day the afternoons on Wednesday were filled with more than shogi matches and cloud watching. Sakura did not say anything to Ino, deciding that some things were better when kept secret.

* * *

Naruto returned to Konoha and Tsunade appointed Kakashi to take care of the old team one more time.

Sakura came back on Wednesday as usual, she brought daifukus as usual after the afternoon they gave the first kiss. He would not admit it, but his heart quickened when he saw she jumping in the window of his room with the candy box in hands. He would not tell her that, but he was afraid she would not come back to him after having her team back.

He knew he was being ridiculous, she would kick him straight to Suna if she knew he suspected her that way. It was not his fault. Sakura was too good for him. He knew that one day she would realize that she could arrange someone less lazy and more willing to do for her everything he was too lazy to do. As long as she did not realize she could do better, he would seize every second beside her.

"I'm leaving to Suna this afternoon." She sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "It's classified but..." She would tell him anyway because she trusted him blindly. "Akatsuki attacked Suna and kidnapped the Kazekage. Someone was poisoned."

"That sucks." He pulled her into his lap, placing the box of candy beside the bed on a bedside table. "You need to stay safe." He said with obvious concern in his voice, kissing her shoulder affectionately.

"Don't worry about me." She reassured him. "I need to pack my things." She kissed his forehead and stood. "I promise to make it up to you when I get back." She kissed his lips and smiled over her shoulder before jumping out the window.

He knew she would be back. She had to go back. He opened the box and ate one of the sweets she brought him. "Just come back to me, Sakura." He whispered toward the window where she had left.

* * *

She was lying on his bed with her shirt raised as he kissed the scar left by Sasori's poisoned blade. The shogi board next to them, forgotten.

She told him every detail of the bloody fight she had waged with the puppet master, and even though she gave all the credit for the victory to the old lady who helped her, he knew better. He knew that she fought bravely with all she had and a pride took over from him knowing that she had been the first person to kill an Akatsuki member.

He kissed and pampered her as best he could to get her mind off the hard fight she faced a few days ago.

Little did they know that Akatsuki would bring more nightmares than they could handle. But they would still have each other.

* * *

It was Tuesday but she showed up anyway. She ignored the torrential rain that fell on Konoha using an instant transport jutsu. She knew he was desolate. She needed to be there for him.

The room was dark from the rain, even though it was still half the day. She found him lying on the bed, covered with a thick duvet. Without a word she took off the sandals and crawled across the bed under the duvet, staying beside him.

"It's been a week." She whispered after almost an hour of silence.

"Go away, Sakura." He grunted.

"Are you really pushing me out?" She used a tone that promised hell to him.

"No?" He risked, fearing he irritated her even more and was surprised when he felt her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck.

"Ino said you'll not open up for her or Chouji." She said quietly. "Your mother told my mother you broke a room in the house after talking with your father."

"These troubled women make me look like I've gone crazy." He grunted.

"I'm here." She ignored his earlier phrase. "I don't know how much it hurts because I've never lost anyone like that." She knew what it was to be abandoned and left behind, she knew solitude and rejection, but she never dealt with death so closely and even though she mourned Chyo's death, she could not imagine what it would be like to lose Tsunade. "But I'm here for you, Shika."

He caught her as he turned and buried the face in her breasts. She felt something wet on her shirt and said nothing. She undid the knot in his hair and stroked the back of his neck. He hugged her as if she were all he had at that moment and she hugged him back. Asuma's death affected him, but she would be there for him.

* * *

He was running away from her for two weeks and she knew it. She knew him too well to know he was avoiding her. Then as the comprehensive and patient woman she was, she decided that two weeks was enough for him to solve whatever was doing he needed space.

She stormed into his room and put a seal on it to alert her when someone came in. When night fell in Konoha, she left the bathroom after a warm and well-deserved shower and saw the seal on the dresser blinking. "Got you." She made hand signals creating a transport jutsu that sent her directly to his room.

Shikamaru took a few steps back expecting an attack, but was surprised by a wet Sakura and wrapped in a towel stopped in the middle of his room. "You lazy bastard." She growled and took a few steps toward him. "You're avoiding me, Shikamaru."

He lowered the head, avoiding her gaze. "I've been busy." He whispered in a low voice.

"Do you think I'm idiot?" She said in an indignant tone, making him look up. "I know very well that you've been avoiding me since your confrontation with Hidan." She stood before him and forced him to look at her. "Now you're going to tell me why."

He sighed and ran the hand over his obviously frustrated face. "I killed him."

"And I killed Sasori." She snapped. "We're shinobis."

"I killed him for revenge." He said, looking at her as if he expected her to push him away.

Sakura shook the head, not understanding where he wanted to go with that statement. "He killed Asuma-sensei, leaving Kurenai-sensei to raise a baby alone. How many other parents did that man kill?" She grabbed his face in her hands and stared at him. "You killed a terrible, immortal killer." He saw a flicker of pride in her eyes. "You saved many lives he would take away in the future."

He took her hands, pulling them away from his face. "You're so pure." He stroked her cheek and walked away, taking a few steps away. "You're so good, Sakura."

"What do you mean, just say it already." She screamed in annoyance, grateful to have placed sound barriers in his room months ago, after a loud argument they had, disrupting Shikaku's reading.

He turned to face her again and smiled faintly. "You're pure and good, Sakura." He took a step closer to her. "Such a beautiful woman with such a bright light around you... I'm only a shadow."

She blinked a few times trying to understand what he meant. She hoped he was not pushing her away or she would punch him that would make him unconscious for a month. "Then you're the shadow to my light." She took a few steps, closing the distance between them. "Even the brightest light needs a break once in a while or it can overheat and stop shining in an instant. You're the shadow that keeps me shining." She smiled at him.

He thought that smile would blind him so bright. She was too beautiful and looking at her made his heart heat with something he did not know what it was and was too hypnotized to try to find out anyway. He lowered his head, closing the distance between them completely, snatching her lips in a warm kiss.

Sakura froze in the kiss as the towel fell, leaving her completely exposed.

Shikamaru did not understand why she stopped kissing him. He pulled away to look into her face and felt his heart stop for a second as he saw her completely exposed before him. The dim light of the lamp illuminated her pale skin, making him swallow hard.

He let out an almost desperate sigh and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds trying to calm his body that had reacted to the sight of the woman he loved, that way in front of him, in his room, very close to his bed. Suddenly he realized the most important thing that struck him that night. "I love you." He said weakly, ducking his head to look at her, only to moan at seeing her still frozen in place without the towel.

"I-I love you, too." She managed to stutter, still petrified at being that way in front of him.

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close, feeling every curve of her body molding against his body. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered against her lips as he carried her to the bed.

"Shika?" She said uncertainly as he took off his shirt and placed himself on top of her on the bed.

"You love me too." He said before kissing her neck and down towards her belly.

"Damn it." She cursed breathlessly and he took the way she covered her eyes with the arm as encouragement to continue.

He showed her how much he loved her and when she screamed his name loud enough for him to see himself shouting her name in response, he thanked her for the sound barrier she had put in the room months ago because if his mother saw what he was doing with Haruno Mebuki's precious and innocent daughter, he would be dead.

He was a shadow that was covering her light. He did not feel guilty. If anything he felt ecstasy flooding every part of his body. In that moment he decided that if she needed his shadow to keep shining. He would make her shine.

* * *

Akatsuki did not give up. Pain attacked. Konoha was in ruins.

He entered the tent where Tsunade was lying motionless with Shizune beside her while Sakura was standing in front of Sai who was saying things to her that he did not want to hear either. When tears streamed down her face, he was tired of hearing. "Enough, Sai." He stated and grabbed her hand by pulling her out of the tent and did not stop walking until they were in the middle of the forest, behind a tall tree, away from everyone.

"I'm going to stop Naruto from going after Sasuke." She stated with conviction.

He hugged her tightly, placing a hand on her head to bury her face in his chest. He knew she did not feel anything romantic for Naruto but it did not take the burning sensation in his stomach to know that she would chase after him somewhere far away to keep him from fulfilling a promise he made because he loved her.

He pushed this annoying feeling into the background and stroked her hair tenderly. "Be safe."

* * *

Shikamaru has never felt so much anger in his life, at least since he faced Hidan after Asuma's death.

He heard his father telling him how Kakashi brought a friend from Sasuke to Konoha after he saved Sakura from being almost killed by the Uchiha. He heard everything about how she gave up confronting Naruto and shifted course midway, ready to face the traitor Uchiha, sparing Naruto of the obligation. He was shocked when he heard how the Hokage apprentice knocked down all the squad that went off to capture Uchiha Sasuke.

Soon after hearing this information he left the streets of Konoha heading to Sakura's tent.

He caught a glimpse of pink and took quick steps, reaching for her in seconds, pulling her arm so she could face him. "You lied to me." He said softly and lazily, but Sakura knew him well enough to know he was angry.

"Shika." She exclaimed in surprise, but soon recovered. "I didn't lie." She said with conviction. "I changed my mind in the last minute." She clarified, hoping it would be enough to calm him down.

"Deciding you would kill Uchiha Sasuke by yourself." He did not let go of her arm and she did not try to escape.

She sighed in defeat. "I couldn't kill him-"

Before she continued, he interrupted her. "No, you didn't, but he tried to kill you, twice, Sakura." Shikamaru did not realize that he was raising his voice and that all their friends were around, seeing the exchange between him and Sakura.

"I'm right here alive, are not I ?!" She screamed back, not wanting to lose to his arguments.

"Because Kakashi saved you and then Naruto."

"Are you implying that I'm weak and that I need someone to save me?" She asked in a dangerously low tone, between clenched teeth.

"Oh, please." He released her arm, throwing his arms in the air. "You're the strongest kunoichi alive, until Tsunade wakes up, of course." He did not notice she blushed at his compliment. "But you hesitated to kill the Uchiha." He gripped her shoulders firmly but did not hurt her. "Do you have feelings for him, Sakura?"

She saw the pang of pain and uncertainty in his eyes. Then she gave the only answer he deserved for that offensive question. She slammed his face hard enough for him to turn the neck with the impact of the slap.

"Sakura." Kakashi shouted in a reproachful tone.

Shikamaru lifted his head, caressing the cheek where she had beaten. "Got it." He looked at her with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"You deserved it, you idiot." She crossed the arms over her chest.

He found her pouting adorable. "Sorry." He whispered still caressing her aching cheek. "You can't blame me for taking care of my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ino gasped.

"You were just jealous." She tapped his chest lightly.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked in alarm.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked away from each other for the first time since Shikamaru approached her. They realized the audience that was around them for the first time as well. "How problematic." He grunted and caressed his cheek again.

Sakura noticed his discomfort and placed a hand wrapped in a green chakra to soothe the pain on his cheek, smiling as he sighed with relief. "Shikamaru and I have been together for some time, Naruto." Sakura stated, raising an eyebrow at the open mouths of all their friends. She did not think it was so surprising, in fact she thought some knew but decided not to comment.

"How much time?" Ino asked, obviously frustrated at being kept out. Sakura almost shuddered at the look betrayed on her face.

"One year." She said, looking away from Ino. "More or less."

"One year and seven months." Shikamaru corrected her. He looked at her in disbelief. "What kind of girlfriend forgets these things?"

She looked at him irritably. "I don't know where you got that count."

"The first kiss." He said firmly.

"Oh." She declared in surprise.

He looked at her with a little disbelief. "I'll not even ask you when you considered me your boyfriend." He turned and walked toward his tent, making hand signals for a jutsu from the shadows.

Sakura gave a squeal of surprise when she felt her feet moving on its own.

He walked idly and put his hands behind the head, forcing Sakura to do the same because of the jutsu as she followed him a short distance away, trapped by his shadow. "What are you doing, Nara Shikamaru?"

"What we do after a discussion, Haruno Sakura?" He asked with a smile in his voice, not looking at her or stop walking.

Kakashi did not know if he patted him on the back or if he passed him with a Raikiri. He understood what that statement meant, if the blush on Sakura's cheeks was an indication. He noticed that all their teenage friends also understood, because of the boy's wide-eyed eyes and the girl's cheeks blushing.

When the couple disappeared in Shikamaru's tent, he wondered how he had not noticed what the shadow clan genius was doing to his precious ex-student.

* * *

Shikamaru entered the tent and made Sakura close the brim behind her. He ignored the screams and death threats coming from Naruto and the lamentations coming from Rock Lee.

"Undo." Sakura commanded, still sporting a lovely pink on the cheeks, completely embarrassed by previous events.

"Not yet." He said with a malicious smile, activating the protective jutsu that would prevent anyone from entering and activating the sound barrier.

He smiled looking at her and took off his blouse slowly as she did the same, he admired the curves of her that were exposed to him and did not lose the way her eyes stared at his muscles. He knew he affected her as much as she affected him.

He took a few steps forward, making her find him in the middle of the path. He tangled his fingers in her hair and felt her nails rub against the back of his neck. He bent his head and kissed her. Their tongues danced in perfect synchrony and he wondered why he had not used his shadows on her before. The synchrony of the movements only made everything even better.

He undid the jutsu after a few long minutes and felt her jump, hooking the legs on his hips. He led her to the sleeping bag sprawled on the floor and ripped off the rest of the clothes, enjoying the sight before him.

Sakura got lost in his caresses and let out a satisfied sigh as their bodies finally joined. She caught his face in her hands and forced he to look into her eyes. "I love you, Shika." She whispered and kissed him tenderly. "Never doubt that again."

He nodded and placed his forehead over her, completely lost in the warmth of her body. At that moment, seeing as she closed her eyes tightly and called his name, he felt a fool for thinking she could love the Uchiha. He kissed her deeply, thanking anyone who allowed him to have this woman just for him.

* * *

The war came, killing loved ones and leaving a trail of destruction behind. All nations united and rose up after overthrowing the enemy. Upon returning home after an arduous and bitter victory, the village of Konoha was rebuilt with much effort and unity.

When the complex of the Nara clan was rebuilt completely, her mother decided to live with some relatives, after Shikaku's death she left the main house for him and the future family he will constitute. He convinced Sakura to live with him, since her parents approved of their relationship and he had no intention of leaving her.

She was a bit reluctant at first and accuse him of wanting her around just to do the chores that his mother would not do any more. He admitted that it was one of the reasons, gaining a punch that made him cross a tree. After being taken from the tree and healed, he said that the main reason was to want her to be the matriarch of the Nara clan. When she looked away and nodded sheepishly, accepting the proposal, he realized he should have said it in the first place, avoiding unnecessary pain.

Although the proposal was accepted, Sakura did not plan the wedding immediately as he expected. She moved to the complex and left the house cozy but claimed they were very young. He replied that it would not make a difference to marry eighteen or thirty, if they both knew what would happen eventually. She ignored him. He waited patiently.

Yoshino and Mebuki regularly tormented them about grandchildren. They ignored it as best they could.

One spring morning shortly after his twenty-year birthday, she told him that they were getting married next weekend. He smiled in triumph and dragged her into the room in celebration. She had planned it all with Ino's help and he just needed to be on time, properly dressed in the kimono that his father had worn at his own wedding. He loved that woman who knew him so well and did not mind his lazy habits.

The ceremony was simple, under a cherry tree. The marriage was officialized by Kakashi, the current Hokage. Ino was the maid of honor and Chouji the best man. Sakura was divinely gorgeous and he found himself breathless and speechless.

All the friends and family were present, with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura did not comment or mention the man's name or lack and Shikamaru felt indescribable relief. He was a man with his own insecurities and he knew that Sakura also had a burning jealousy of Temari, although he did not know why.

The honeymoon was a gift from Naruto and Hinata. A week's stay on a paradise island.

Two years later Naruto became Hokage and he was named his assistant, Sakura took over the hospital.

One year later she gave him the news that changed their lives. Nine months later Shikaku and Saori were born. Twins. Problematic indeed.

* * *

"Be a good husband and bring the dishes." Sakura kissed him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm a good husband." He grunted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Where are the children?"

"House of the Uzumaki." She screamed back.

He remembered that it was Wednesday afternoon. The twins would go to the Academy and soon afterwards to the Uzumaki house to play with the hyperactive children of Naruto and Hinata. Shikaku was best friend of Boruto and according to his son, that boy was problematic. Saori always kept the two in line, Shikamaru loved that girl, she was an exact copy of Sakura in temper.

Both children came with dark hair and green eyes, their features were nothing similar but hair and eyes. Shikaku was exactly like Shikamaru and Saori had the beautiful face of her mother. Both had perfect chakra control and monstrous strength with only eleven years, including the ability to control shadows, was in their blood after all. They were genius, graduating from the Academy sooner than any of the others.

Saori accepted the promotion, wishing to become jounin and be the pride of the clan. Shikaku refused and continued at the Academy with Boruto. Sakura did not question, knowing her son and her husband she knew exactly what to expect.

He felt arms move around his waist. "Lost in thought?" Sakura's sweet voice whispered into his neck.

He laughed lightly. "We have a good life." She smiled in response and he once got lost in the gleam of that smile.

They had lunch and Sakura entered the bedroom to prepare the shogi board while she forced him to wash the dishes. The board, once perfect and beautiful, now had some scratches, but the fact that it survived Pain's attack on the Village years ago was already a victory.

He washed the dishes, dried his hands and walked to the bedroom, sitting across from her on the other side of the board. The plate full of various daifukus was between the two and Shikamaru thought for the first time in his life that he was grateful for not being a cloud.

* * *


End file.
